otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
What Docs Really Eat
Category: OtherSpace: Millennium Logs Category:La_Terre_Logs Category:Kanter's Hope Logs A private room has been set up for the group, a dim, white walled affair with a low wall and a broad table meant to house six or more, decked out with crystal water goblets and sweeping silver art deco silverware. Three of the seats around the table curve around in a booth style in the corner and the other three are individual-moving wrought iron and white leather chairs. Xindel sits in the middle of the booth seat, chatting in a low voice to one of the waitresses. Rodney heads into the private room, eventually. He makes a note of the room. "Nice setup you've got yourself here." he comments. "So, we're with the Kanter's Hope." he explains, failing to make an introduction himself just yet. Sara follows in behind Rod, her hands clasped behind her back and she remains silent for now as her eyes roam the room, taking in everything. Once Rod has introduced himself she looks over to Xindel and offers a smile and a nod of greeting herself. Marina skids into the dining room looking flustered and embarassed. She pauses a moment to speak with the hostess, who indicates the proper direction, and she hustles to catch up. Alexandra arrives with the rest of the group, a greeting nod given to Xindel. "Good evening, Mr. Vaerx," she offers. "Doctor Hewl, Miss Kervein," she adds then, indicating the other two she arrived with. "And I have to agree, this is quite impressive." A blink is given as Marina arrives as well, followed by a smile. "Ah, and Dr. Brentworth." Xindel rises as the attendants begin filtering in, and the waitress hustles off out of the room. "Doctor Hewl, Miss Kervein, Doctor Wright, Doctor Brentworth," he says, nodding to each in turn. "Please, sit down," he purrs, making a sweeping gesture to the seats available. Rodney does indeed take a seat, "Thanks." he comments quickly. Sara offers a polite nod, "Thank you, Mr. Vaerx," she replies and choosing one of the chairs to sit in. Marina smiles and nods as she is introduced and her name repeated, and then she, too, sits, attempting to secure a chair next to Rodney. "Thank you," Lex replies, a slight smile offered as she takes a seat in the booth beside Xindel. "And how are you this evening, Mr. Vaerx?" she adds. "Very well, thank you," the Timonae grins to the woman next to him, sitting down himself with a bit of lightly pained awkwardness, as if a little arthritic. "It's been a good night for business. We had a sold out crowd for the magician, what's his name?" He trails off for a second. "Yinkinen. He's really talented. But enough about me, how are you all faring tonight?" "I'm good. Glad to meet you myself, though. We're a pretty talented team of medical personnel ourselves." Rodney explains, "Not quite magic, but we can put a magician back together after the saw thing they sometimes do goes wrong." Sara giggles, her hand covering her mouth as she does, "Well, these three can anyway," she offers, "I just restock things and watch for distress calls," she adds. Marina smiles politely, settling her napkin in her lap and folding her hands atop it. Alexandra smiles at Sara. "Well, distress calls -are- awfully important to a medical vessel," she points out, offering a little wink along with it. A nod goes to the Timonae. "I'm doing well myself. I have to say that I've rather enjoyed our stay here. Unfortunately, I didn't get to see the magician. Maybe next time." The waitress returns with a pitcher of ice water and two steaming loaves of bread topped with some kind of crusty cheese, and proceeds to fill glasses and set the bread out with small plates. Xindel smiles warmly to her, looking around her to Rodney. "So I hear, so I hear." He nods politely to Alexandra, then turns to Marina. "What is it that you do, then, Doctor?" "I specialize in triage and other forms of emergency medicine," Marina replies softly. "And I can function as a translator." And Rod, well, he has enough sense to wait for the waitress to be done, but seems to have quite the appetite, beginning on the bread once it's on a smaller plate. "Will the magician be performing again before we leave?" Sara ponders, "Perhaps we could catch him? Or another show?" But then she falls silent since she's not the one being addressed. "That might be something to look into," Lex agrees with Sara, nodding. She too selects a piece of bread, though she mostly just nibbles at it, looking to Marina as she's addressed. "Triage. Well, that can certainly come of use," the Timonae says with a warm, polite smile. He turns towards Sara. "I'm not sure. I'll have to ask my booking manager." He takes a couple pieces of bread onto his plate, but only nibbles a bit. It isn't long before menus are brought out. Rodney begins flipping through the menu, "Anyone know what's good?" he asks, "And fruit cups, I still kind of like those on occassion. You know, the little ones..." he rambles for a moment. "Dr. Brentworth's good for that. Got a big mess? Exactly the situation you need us for." Sara takes a sip of her water and with her menu in hand opens it to look things over,but when Rod speaks she chuckles softly a hand trying to stifle it again before she looks over to Xindel, "May I ask, what your favorite dish on her is, Mr. Vaerx?" Marina scans the menu as well, eyes lingering over a certain appetizer. "I think I'd like something crunchy and rediculously unhealthy," she muses. "And spicey." Alexandra also suppresses a chuckle at Rod's comment, hiding it behind the menu quite deftly. "Mmmm. I'm not quite sure about the spicy part, but ridiculously unhealthy does sound good." "Me? I tend to get the cioppino, personally. I can never decide on one kind of seafood at seafood restaurants, and this just has everything but the kitchen sink," Xindel says with a wistful smirk. "As for spicy, crunchy and unhealthy, let me think a bit. Closest I can figure is the Sausage-apple bite appetizer. It's crunchy and a little spicy, but I'm not sure it's unhealthy enough. I'm sure we could find you some bacon to put on it?" he chuckles playfully. "That sounds good, I think. With the bacon." Rodney adds, "So much better than military food. Subscription, right!" he continues, suddenly changing topics, "You want medical services on demand when you have trouble, not a newsletter, right?" Sara can't help but giggle harder, "Retainer, Sir," she offers very quietly, then back to Xindel, "I do enjoy seafood. I've heard that New Luna has a wider variety than La Terre, so I think I will try that," she adds with a bright smile. Marina grins. "No, that's quite alright. I was hoping maybe the bar nachos were here. But since they're not, some kind of crab leg would be fantastic." think if(gte(idle(odin),9000),@rp) "Actually, I think I'll go with that, myself," Lex agrees, nodding. "The cioppino, that is." A faintly amused smile is offered at Rod's comment, but again, is covered by raising the menu just a bit. Xindel nods to Rodney emphatically. "I'm willing to pay a monthly fee in exchange for as-needed emergency care. If you have another pay model, I'm happy to work with you. Per patient? Per injury?" He grins. "I'm willing to do business." The waitress comes around to collect orders, and sure enough, Xindel orders the cioppino. "Monthly subscription with additional charges for a large amount of calls or patients, we'll send the full legalese and have you sign it so we're all prepared." Rodney explains, and places his order, for the appetizer with bacon, and the fruit. Sara remains quiet for now, this isn't her department after all...and she orders the cioppino also. Marina orders the crustacean legs, complete with the crackers, with a big smile, then hands her menu off. Alexandra also orders the cioppino before she too hands her menu over. This time, having already handed the menu over and all, she's got nothing to cover a smile with save her hand, an amused glance going toward Sara as she does so. "That's perfectly reasonable," Xindel says, smiling the unknowing smile of someone not in on a joke towards Sara and Alexandra. It's not long before meals are being set out. "So what kind of staff do you have available, then? I've heard about your number of beds and facilities." "Currently we have five regulars. Three medical personnel, engineering, logistics and communications. I also pilot currently." Rodney explains, taking one of the appetizers in his hand at this point. "We also have some rotating medical and support staff, as well as working through Medium Tylin's office on La Terre, so we can find some additional support for longer term cases." he adds, with this, he pops one of the appetizers into his mouth. "Hot." he pants shortly afterwards, taking a large drink of water. Sara glances over to Lex and offers a mischivous little smile, but places her napkin in her lap and starts in on dinner rather than adding to the conversation just yet. "I -love- these," Marina murmurs, eyes big with delight at the mound of steamed deliciousness placed before her. She picks up the shell cracker and begins attacking her meal. Alexandra also places her napkin on her lap and tucks into her meal, content for the moment to let Rod say his piece. She does, however, offer, "This -is- divine," as an aside, indicating the food. Xindel nods along as Rodney explains. "Yes, it's hot. Are you alright? And what's the maximum you think you can handle at a time with your three medical personnel?" he asks, taking a spoonful of the seafood stew and as gracefully as he can, pulling open a mussel and adding its contents to the spoonful of crab, scallop and shrimp. He grins towards the sound of snapping coming from Marina's direction. "Depends on the level and severity of injury." Rodney adds, taking another one, seeming to have the eating the appetizer thing down a bit better this time. "We will likely be performing a stress test on our capacity in the Ungstir belt, our next stop. However, with the ability to call in additional personnel with enough warning we can accomodate the full sixty, and we can perform in field situations for more, especially considering triage. If you keep insurance on this place, though, a subscription might just get some of those rates reduced, too." Sara listens quietly, she doesn't do the subscriptions or anything like that, "This is very good," she adds after a moment, "Thank you for the suggestion." "What's in yours?" Marina asks Sara with a smile, popping a bite of crab into her mouth before she works on the claw. Those little forks be damned, right? Alexandra seems to be listening to Rodney rather closely, nodding slightly from time to time. Other than that? Mmmmm, food. Xindel bows his head to Sara, and smiles grimly to Rodney. "Lower insurance rates are always nice. They're astronomical, let me tell you. Good luck with Ungstir, though. I don't think you're going to find much by way of free capital there. They're pretty stingy bastards, let me tell you." "Thanks for the tip." Rod says, continuing to eat. "We'll get you the documents and all, too, so we're all clear on the details. You sign, I sign, keep the lawyers happy. Be on your desk first thing tomorrow. For now? I think we're good on the business end unless someone else has something to add." Sara looks over to Marina, "Oh, its got muscles, a little lobster, some crab, and it looks like two kinds of fish, I'm not sure what they are, and some shimp looking things," she replies. "Would you like a taste?" she tries to not be too loud, don't want to interrupt the important conversation going on. But at Rod's words she sits up straight again, "Not from me...well...maybe that we should decide on what communications channels would be best used for a call for help from here...just so we have something standardized?" she asks. Marina shakes her head. "It smells wonderful, I'll try it next time," she replies with a smile. She resumes listening as the conversation moves forward. "Nothing from me," Lex notes, shaking her head. A blink and a faintly pensive nod are given in response to Sara's suggestions, though. Xindel shrugs slightly to Sara, nodding and taking a few more bites. In the midst of one of the bites, his head tilts up, his eyes looking off to nowhere in a thoughtful tone. "Yes. Yes, I've got it. Are you sure? You're sure. Seriously?" He grimaces as he looks over the group. "I'm sorry, I have a bit of an emergency to attend to. If you'll excuse me. Please enjoy your dinner and dessert on us, and drinks afterwards at the bar are free. I look forward to a long business relationship, and I hope Maza smiles on your Ungstiri trip, you'll need it. Excuse me." And with that, he's striding from the room.